The Lion King: Kovu's Dad
THE LION KING: KOVU'S DAD by John700 As the sun rose over Pride Rock Kovu looked out at the Pridelands with a sigh on his face. Just then Kiara came up to him with a happy look on her face. Oh Kovu, she said I'm so excited that in a couple of days we're going to have our baby cub! Yes, me too, sighed Kovu sadly. What's wrong? asked Kiara. I wanna be a father but I don't think I'll be a good one. Of course you will! Why do you think you wouldn't? Kiara asked. Because, said Kovu I never knew my real dad and Scar raised me as his own and he was evil! Oh Kovu, said Kiara you're not evil like Scar was and you'll be a good father to our cub. I'm sure that you're real father was someone who was lovable because you're very lovable! Maybe, sighed Kovu but I'm not sure! And with that Kovu jumped off Pride Rocks to take a walk around the Pridelands. Just then Kovu's sister Vitani returned from a hunt with the other lionesses! What a hunt! she told Kiara. We caught two zebras and three antelopes. Wow! said Kiara! Vitani, did your mother ever say anything about Kovu's real dad? Why do you ask? asked Vitani. Because Kovu doesn't think he'll be a good father because Scar raised him as his own son and Scar was evil and Kovu never knew his real Dad. Vitani let out a sigh. I know the story about Kovu's Dad. My mother told me the story of Kovu's Dad after my father was killed by the hyenas and your father banished us to the Outlands but she told me to never tell Kovu about his real father in respect of my father Scar who raised Kovu as his own but since both she and my father are dead I can tell you the story about Kovu's Dad: And this is how the Story of Kovu's Dad begins: Long ago on Pride Rock King Scar and his mate Zira had just recently had their 2nd cub a girl named Vitani. They also had a boy cub named Nuka. It was a beautiful morning on the African Plains as all the animals gathered around Pride Rock to welcome the presentation of King Kovu and Queen Kiara's new cub Shani. Rafiki the baboon lifted the little cub high above his head and all the animals bowed before the new prince and future lion king. Shani's grandparents Simba and Nala looked on at their new grandson nuzzling each other happily. Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog also looked at the cub happy.. Hi, Pumbaa, said Timon, I can't wait to have adventures with this little guy teaching him how to belch and dig for grubs just like we did with his grandfather long ago! Me too Timon, said Pumbaa, but I hope he's not too hard to watch like his mother was. Kiara and Kovu laughed and Kiara nuzzled Kovu. I love our new son, she said. Me too, said Kovu. Me too. Many years passed and Shani grew into a playful cub and one day he asked Kovu, "Dad can I please go play with Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa? Please? Alright, said Kovu but stay close with Timon and Pumbaa and be back before dark. I will, said Shani and he ran off down the path to find Timon and Pumbaa. As Kovu watched Shani run off he let out a sigh. Kovu, what's wrong? asked Kiara, as she approached from outside the cave of Pride Rock. I love Shani so much, said Kovu and I wanna be a good father to him but I'm not sure that I will be. Of course you're a good father to Shani, said Kiara. Why would you think that you wouldn't be? Because, said Kovu I never knew my real life father. Scar was Nuka and Vitani's dad but he wasn't mine and for some reason my mother Zira never told me who my real father was for some reason because she wanted me to be like Scar who adopted me as his own son and after what Scar did to your grandfather long ago I don't wanna be like him! Kovu, you're not anything like Scar even if he was your adopted father. You're kind and loving which wasn't anything what he was like and I think you're a great father to Shani and I'm sure that whoever your real father was I'm sure he'd be very proud of you for who you are. I just wish that I knew about him, said Kovu sadly. Just then Kovu's sister Vitani returned from a hunt with the other lionesses. What a hunt! she screamed! We lionesses caught 3 antelopes and 2 zebras! Vitani, said Kovu I have to ask you something. Do you know who my real father was? Vitani paused and looked down for a second to think and looked at Kovu and said Follow me inside Pride Rock. Kovu and Kiara followed Vitani into the cave of Pride Rock and sat down. Yes Kovu, said Vitani, I do know who your real father is but I've never met him and Mother told me never to tell you about him but since she's gone now I think I can tell you the story about how Mother met him. And this is how Vitani's story began: (Many years ago on Pride Rock King Scar and Queen Zira nuzzled their new born daughter Vitani as their son Nuka looked on. She's definatly gonna be Daddy's little Princess! snickered Scar. And Mommy's favorite hunting girl! said Zira. Speaking of which tomorrow night the lionesses are going on a hunt and I shall lead them on the hunt! Can you watch Nuka and Vitani? Zira, replied Scar I would do anything for you because I love you very much! And he nuzzled her romanctly. The next evening Zira led the group of young lionesses towards the outer plains where they spotted some antelopes eating quietly. Duck quietly, whispered Zira as she and the others ducked And then, she whispered ATTACK! And with that Zira and the other lionesses jumped out from the plains and attacked.the antelopes killing many of them. During the attack a dusk from the antelopes running from the lionesses Zira accidently slipped and fell down and knocked her out. Then a paw came out and grabbed Zira and dragged her to safety. When Zira awoke she came face to face with a handsome young male lion. Are you all right? asked the lion. Zira just stared at him. I'm......uh.......fine she said. I'm Queen Zira of Pride Rock and I was out hunting with some lionesses from my Pride when I was lost my balance...... And fell over? asked the lion. Luckily I saved you. My name is Hisani your majesty. Please call me Zira, said Zira. Category:Fanfiction